Lucerne Wildpaw
Lucerne Wildpaw is a Wood Elf druid, recently joining the Balocive guild in the outskirts of Valencia. She is first met in session 1, where she was knocked out by a sneak attack from a crocodile. Story Involvement Lucerne is applying to Balocive at the same time as the party. While saving the cat from the well, she heads down into the well first and is sneak attacked by the crocodile there. Orrok jumps in, followed by Test. They are able to save her from death and the guild cleric is able to bring her back to full health. After this, she meets with Kalvin, the cleric, and gets information about the kidnappers. She shared this information with Hank, who informed the rest of the party. She then disappeared after being captured. She was placed in a cell with Urgan. Shortly after her initial capture, the party entered the hidden operation and sent the kidnappers running. They used a sleep spell to knock out some of the prisoners and slit the throats of those they didn't knock out. Urgan told Lucerne to play asleep, having identified the spell as it was being cast. This allowed them to be carried out with the sleeping prisoners instead of killed. The two were then dragged out through the mirror portal to Shalebrook. After a day of laying low in Shalebrook, the kidnappers met a strange figure who gave them some information in exchange for two of the 5 remaining prisoners, a dwarf girl and a dragonborne adult. Only Lucerne, Urgan and a human female remained with the original kidnappers. After another day, the group began a forced march. Both Lucerne and the wizard had their hands restrained to prevent spellcasting. During the first day's march, an owl swooped down and attacked one of the kidnappers. The kidnapper got a lucky hit in and downed the owl with a swipe to the wing. When the bird was knocked from the sky, Lucerne couldn't hide the panic in her eyes. The kidnappers told her she would do exactly as they said or they would kill the bird. They sliced the wings from the bird and tied it to the back of Lucerne, forcing her to hold it while they walked. They placed bags over the heads of the prisoners, but didn't bring enough rope to tie them closed, like idiots. Lucerne was forced to heal the rogue injured by Test's arrow and purify any rotten food for the kidnappers. The prisoners did not get purified food, but she was able to convince the kidnappers that she was out of spells and after a beating, was able to purify food for Urgan and the human female, Erika. She intended to try and sneak a healing spell in, but then the guards came in and saw the purified food. In a round of quick thinking, Urgan convinced them it was his and they responded as you expect, beating him to the brink of death. She spoke to the owl, who convinced her to heal the mage. She did so, promising to heal him as soon as she could. This was not to be, as Lucerne's mouth was pierced by a large metal spike to prevent her from casting any spells, while they simply smashed up Urgan's face till he was unable to pronounce any words correctly every time it started to heal. At some point during the march, the fluffy owl died, though she didn't full acknowledge it until being freed by Test. Rejoined with the party, she has helped to track down new horses, gather food, and watch the camp at night. At some point, she buried the owl without talking about it to anyone. She has not acknowledged the animal's death in anyway since. She appreciated Urgan's attempt to cheer everyone up with Dancing Lights, but understands why it had to be canceled. She trusts Urgan most of all of the group and wants actively to make sure he is okay, especially against the small angry orc. After Test returns from conversing with Orrok and the dragon, she was brought into the dream scenario with Test. They were able to successfully save two of the three trapped individuals, as well as kill the eye stalk creature. This ejected them back into reality. Lucerne had in her possession a steel piece of pipe and a vine and flower that had wrapped around her sword. The vine and flower empowered her blade, but she was unsure of what to do with the pipe. She left it in her pouch as the party headed off to face the silver dragon. During the build-up to the battle with the silver dragon, Lucerne provided support through her Entangle and melee skills with her sword. She found that her skills were sharpened by the Vine and Flower added to her sword. As she and Test moved in silently, Urgan and Orrok fired a loud burst of fireworks. The two trackers were able to kill and disable their targets, but the dungeon below was alerted to their presence. After tying up the knocked-out target, Lucerne rejoined the party and cast a flaming sphere to roll down onto the enemies. The sphere missed, but brought down scaffolding on top of the enemy group. After this, a large silver dragon flew up out of the pit before them. Knowing that the dragon would use its breath the next turn and kill everyone, she moved to its side and leapt onto its wing. She was able to successfully grab on and slashed open the dragon's wing. This started it spiraling downward, which allowed Test and Orrok to get their leap attack on and join the elven druid. The three fell with the dragon, until Lucerne attempted to jump to the body, but failed. She fell off the dragon, but assumed the form of an owl to save herself. She landed and healed Test, then moved back as Sheondirth's firebreath ate up the silver dragon. She was very excited over the victory, but the excitement was short lived as avatar of war appeared. The party fought the avatar and after a long battle draining a large number of their resources, they claimed victory. Lucerne was forced to burn her ascension form when the avatar's whirlwind attack would have killed her. Appearance Lucerne is a wood elf with dirty red hair. She is muscular and lean, as her training is more along the lines of a ranger than a druid. Her skin is paler than the average wood elf, and as such she has light freckling across her face and arms. Her eyes are a deep brown, like tree bark in her home of Worgarine. Her nails are slightly extended and end in sharpened edges, as is traditional for wood elf rangers. Her hide armor is patchwork and clearly homemade. She wears a green and brown skirt with a slit along the right side for ease of movement. She goes barefoot and does not wear any gloves. She has a band of flowers wrapped around her head, that has the feathers of an owl in it. She is often serious looking, but is prone to moments of excitement. Ascension Abilities Lucerne has exhibited the ability to form a half-humanoid, half-animal form when ascended. This grants her a stat increase and abilities based on whatever animal she chooses. She also regains all her health when ascended. Known Forms *Owl - Adds +4 Dexterity, Wisdom, +2 Constitution, Flight (100 ft, average), Shot on the Run Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:NPC Category:Balocive